Human Inside
by RubyScars
Summary: When a human woman with a secret, Kee-Ara, is suddenly thrust into Sesshomaru's life will she be able to survive? Maybe more shocking, Will he? More importantly what will happen when she finds out he might be a little bit Human Inside? -SesshomaruXOC
1. Human Inside

Kee-Ara ran through the forest her breath harsh as she dragged air into her bruised lungs. Her booted feet making a rapid tempo to the beat of her thumping heart. She heard a hissing and suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up. The air around her grew warm and her eyes widened in surprise.

A roar from behind her made her flinch and she dove off of the path as suddenly flames licked the spot where she had been running. She didn't know the stupid thing could breathe fire. The green flames stopped as the hissing noise ended with a snap as the massive thing closed its jaws. She peeked from behind the tree she was hiding behind to find the demon that had been following her.

Its snake-like body was lifted above the ground on short stubby legs that nonetheless had sharp talons in the gruesome feet, the black curves glinting dangerously in the spare light. She stayed in the shadows as it moved slowly towards her hiding place. Its body was covered in thick scales the color a dark green that reflected the moonlight as it slithered down the path. Its head was short and full of razor-sharp teeth, one of them the size of Kee-Ara's entire body.

Its eyes were completely black and oddly insect like even though it looked reptilian. It ran faster than she had thought it could with those short legs. She thought about how far it was to where she had left her horse and knew she couldn't make it there before it caught her. It was sniffing the air its black tongue flicking in and out like a lizard.

"Come out come out wherever you are," the demon mocked its voice high-pitched and nasally. Kee-Ara raised a blond arched eyebrow. She had thought something so big would have a deep booming voice. She slowly unsheathed the sword on her back the metal whistling as it slid from its black leather sheath.

"Now why would I do that?" Kee-Ara asked it sarcastically and immediately its head whipped in her direction as it let loose another stream of green fire. Kee-Ara swore as she dove out-of-the-way her leg barely making it. Her pants were on fire and she patted it out frantically, cursing under her breath, and the demon laughed mockingly.

It still couldn't see her through the thick trees but now some of the trees were on fire the limbs slowly burning. Kee-Ara walked slowly around the demon trying not to make noise in the underbrush. She watched where she stepped avoiding the small sticks and the old leaves even though it meant taking her eyes off of the demon.

"Little human you are going to die! ," the demon roared at her and she rolled her eyes. Why did they always assume that she was the one going to die? Kee-Ara darted around the tree that she was using as shelter and ran for the demon. She jumped up its side, her feet finding purchase on the surprisingly rough scales, and with a yell dug her sword into the soft spot behind its skull. He let out a roar of pain and rages his tail whipping furiously. His arms couldn't reach her where she was sitting and she tightened her legs around his neck to hold on as he furiously tried to shake her off.

"This is your last chance. Do you surrender?" She asked the demon as she straddled him still holding on to the hilt of her sword. In answer he let out another roar and reared off of the ground trying to make her fall. In answer Kee-Ara held on and twisted the sword sending the large demon to his knees from the pain.

"Never!" he roared furiously at her angry that a human was actually succeeding at beating him. Kee-Ara nodded her face full of sorrow. She always hated to kill and she knew that he wouldn't accept her offer. Then she swung herself off of his neck using all of her weight to pull her sword through his tough scales all the way down his neck. She pulled it out as she hit the hard packed dirt and rolled into the forest again as he collapsed bleeding.

Kee-Ara heard him die the blood gurgling out of his neck as he tried to breathe desperately. She shook her head sad. She hated to kill but she had to so much these days. Kee-Ara used the inside of her scarf that she used as a belt to clean off her sword before sliding it into it's sheathe. She walked back to where the body of the demon lay its blood steaming as it hit the cooler air.

Kee-Ara shook her head knowing she couldn't leave it there. There were so many things that could go wrong. It was too dangerous to leave it here where stupid villagers could eat it or worse someone who knew what poisons you can make out of demon come along. She sighed and started to drag it off the road the large carcass barely moving as she strained to pull it. Her muscles screamed at her as she dug the heels of her boots into the ground but it only moved slightly. Maybe an inch. She looked at it and made a face. Less than that.

Kee-Ara glared at it as if she was trying to make it move with just her anger. "Why does this always happen to me?" she asked the air in frustration before turning and heading towards the nearest village.


	2. Making A Choice

She walked towards the village her short legs covering the ground surprisingly well as she set her pace at a fast stride. The path started sloping and she stopped suddenly as she found herself on the top of a hill overlooking the village below.

The ground spread out below her and from her vantage point she saw how small the village was, barely twenty cottages surrounded by rows of fields. She knew they wouldn't take a shine to her as her father use to say when people were too close minded to see who she really was instead of judging her on first glance. She felt a sharp pang of sadness at the thought of her father but pushed it aside and pulled out another scarf from the one around her waist.

She twisted back her hair and wrapped the dark scarf around it until not even one strand of the golden strands shown. Then she pulled out a stick of charcoal from her scarf-sash and darkened her golden eyebrows until they were almost black. Her light brown eyes and light skin were a bit unusual but they wouldn't bring her the attention she would have got walking into the secluded village with her unusual blond hair.

Usually she wouldn't have hid her hair she would have taken the chance that someone would think she was a demon but today she was in a hurry to find her horse and get the demon off of the road. You can't really do that when people are running in circles trying to kill you. She sighed before heading into the village ducking her head to draw the least amount of attention a stranger could get.

Kee-Ara didn't even think she had any demon blood in her and if she did it was a very small amount. Her mother and father were immigrants that came here to get away from the prejudice of their people. _This was before I was born but I think they didn't run far enough because here they didn't care if you were a witch or a priestess as they called it, but you should pray very very hard to whatever your gods or goddesses are for help if they decided you were a demon._

With her much practiced disguise on Kee-Ara crept into the town acting as if she knew where she wanted to go and belonged there. She walked through the streets looking for someone who she could tell about the demon. Kee-Ara had barely walked through half of the village when she found someone who looked as if he was in charge if only by the fact that everyone looked as if they were trying to avoid him.

He was taller than Kee-Ara by a few incheswhich made him short by man standards. He looked as if when he was younger he had been someone to fear with a warriors physic but as age had set on him he had let it go, as shown by the paunch in his gut and was now trying to pretend he was still impressive. He was walking through the streets watching people with a small sneer on his face. Kee-Ara looked at him in distaste but knew she didn't have enough time to find someone else even if she wanted to- very badly. Her heart tightened as she looked at him before bowing to the inevitable.

She sighed and bowed her head as if she thought he was someone to respect and walked towards him, "Excuse me. I am sorry to bother someone as important as you but I thought you would like to know that there is a dead demon down the path." Kee-Ara watched him from under her lashes as if she was awed by his presence and like she was just a meek woman not worth his notice.

When Kee-Ara had started speaking he looked angry at being approached by someone as low as her but he was quickly mollified when she told him how important he was. _Of course he already knew it but it was nice to be told_, she thought sarcastically trying to keep it off of her face.

He puffed up and started posing like a peacock as he pushed his chest into the air. He looked ridiculous and Kee-Ara lowered her eyelashes farther trying to look as if he awed her when she was really just trying to hide the laughter that was for sure showing in her eyes.

"Of course I would need to know, woman. I am in charge of things around here and I protect this village. Of course I would know soon anyways because everyone reports to me." He told her boasting, as he put his nose so far in the air that if it had started to rain he would have drowned. Kee-Ara couldn't keep her laughter contained for much longer and she tried to find a graceful exit for retreat. All along his huge exaggeration of his importance she nodded solemnly as if she believed every word.

"I almost run this village in fact. I could be the leader but I decided that wasn't for me. You were right to tell me about the demon." At that she saw her opening and she looked up from her eyelashes and prepared to fluff his ego some more so she could leave but she was cut off by a high-pitched scream. Kee-Ara forgot the man as soon as she turned away from him and met the sight of a young girl in the arms of what looked like the village militia.

Kee-Ara strode away ignoring his protests,not even trying to look meek anymore as she headed towards the struggling girl. She was small and she looked close to six or maybe younger. She had dark round eyes and the round cheeks of a child not yet grown. A small part of her dark brown bangs was pulled into a sideways pigtail on the right making her look that much younger but at the moment her face and eyes were full of fear as she struggled in the man's arms.

Her white and orange checked kosode had a green sash around the waist which reminded Kee-Ara of her own blue sash and Kee-Ara felt a pang at the small connection. Kee-Ara started toward the men holding the small girl as she squirmed in their grip trying futilely to get away. The men laughed cruelly and the villagers near them turned to see what they were doing to see if it would bring them any amusement.

"This girl is a demon! She was found with two other demons but they got away," They told the villagers and they quickly backed away from the girl as if she had some sort of disease. To them she did. It was the prejudice against demons something Kee-Ara couldn't understand. She had grown up surrounded by demons and humans peacefully together in the settlement Taraslenden that her parents had founded and named after her mother. Her home was so different from the world she now found herself in as shown by the looks of hate sent towards the little girl.

"What did that girl do to you?" Kee-Ara asked stepping forward into the small clearing that had grown around the men and the girl. They sneered at her and glared tightening their grip on the small girl making her cry out in pain. Kee-Ara's eyes darted towards her before she looked back up at the leader's face her own hardening as she tried to control her anger.

"It didn't have to do anything It's a demon!" he called to her angrily as if that made it right to torture a small girl who clearly couldn't harm anyone. Kee-Ara noticed how fast a little girl could be turned into an It at the first sign of something different. The girl looked at Kee-Ara beseechingly with large brown eyes but they were sad as if she already knew Kee-Ara wouldn't help her.

If Kee-Ara did have any doubts before, now she knew without a doubt that she was going to save this girl.

Kee-Ara drew her sword from where it had been hiding down a slit in the skirt she was wearing. The men laughed mockingly at the woman who carried a man's weapon but when they noticed that her serious face didn't change the sound turned high and nervous. They knew she was serious. The smarter of the men looked at her nervously as she took a defensive pose obviously realizing she knew what she was doing but the rest didn't notice to full of themselves. Of course she couldn't hurt them. They were men and she was just a tiny woman.

"Did this girl do anything to you?" Kee-Ara asked again her voice cold as she looked at the five men examining them to see if she could win. They looked as if they hadn't had to fight anything with those rusty swords and they held them loosely not blocking their weak points. None of them had their guards up and Kee-Ara smiled coldly knowing that she could take them easily. The only problem was that she didn't want the girl to get hurt.

"Put that sword down woman before you hurt yourself." The leader told her mockingly and she darted in with her sword disarming him with one swing of her longer blade. She stepped around him easily and kicked his feet out from under him as she elbowed another one in the face. Quickly she jumped back out of the other threes reach as the two men fell just now realizing she was a serious threat.

"I'm going to take that girl and walk away from here. No one else has to get hurt." Kee-Ara told them calmly trying to get out of there without shedding blood. She was not out of breath at all the fighting as natural as breathing. The two not holding the girl let out an angry roar and ran towards her their blades swinging wildly not even close to their target but as her father always used to tell her, even a fool's blade is sharp. Kee-Ara ducked under one of men's arms, hitting him in the stomach with the pommel of her sword and he fell to his knees retching.

Kee-Ara backed away from him her eyes locked onto the blade of the other man. He swung crazily at her and she grabbed his wrist stepping closer surprising him. She used his shock to pull him over her leg into the building behind her. They never expected the enemy to try to get closer not run away. Kee-Ara turned towards the remaining man who was holding the girl. He was holding his sword up against her throat and Kee-Ara froze trying not to make any threatening moves.

"She's a demon to!" the man shrieked and Kee-Ara lifted a hand to feel her bare hair and she swore under her breath. Her scarf must have fallen off when she was fighting. Kee-Ara slowly eased towards the man but he pressed his sword harder against the girl's throat making her whimper as blood welled up from the small cut. His eyes were rolling back and forth in his head as he looked for an escape route and his forehead beaded with sweat in his panic.

"I won't hurt you. Just give me the girl and I'll leave the village." Kee-Ara told him her voice low and soothing and the man's eyes snapped onto hers. He stared at her a moment before suddenly throwing the girl at Kee-Ara turning around and running away leaving his sword behind him. Kee-Ara darted forward and grabbed the girl before she could hit the ground tossing her sword to the side so she wouldn't skewer her. She looked just as scared of Kee-Ara as she was of the men but Kee-Ara grabbed her, sliding her sword into its sheathe out of habit, and ran towards the forest anyway holding her tight.

Shouts followed Kee-Ara as she ran the small girl pressed against her chest. Kee-Ara dodged trees frantically trying to put as much distance between the village and her. The shouts were swallowed in the deep forest and for a while the only sound was her rapid footsteps and her even faster heartbeat rushing in her ears. She dodged trees frantically sheltering the small girl with her arms.

The girl got heavier the farther Kee-Ara ran and after how many miles she didn't know finally she had to stop. She sat the girl down suddenly worried about how still and quiet she had been. To her surprise the little girl was asleep and Kee-Ara let out a small laugh in surprise. The sound shocked her and she realized she hadn't laughed in a long time. Kee-Ara looked down at the small child. She didn't look like a monster. In sleep she looked even more innocent and Kee-Ara couldn't believe that she would hurt someone.

Kee-Ara smiled fondly at the little girl and after a few moments of rest Kee-Ara picked her up again and headed towards where she thought there was a stream. It was dark when she finally heard the gurgling of water rushing over rocks. She hoped that the villagers would have given up on catching them by now and that they weren't being followed. She was too tired to run much longer even if the entire village was behind them with pitch forks. With a weary sigh she started to look for shelter.


	3. Danger

Miles away the dog demon Sesshomaru returned to find a frantic Jacken talking to himself. He stood watching the smaller demon and listened to his scared ramblings, his serene expression never-changing except for a small glint of annoyance in his golden eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru cannot find out that I lost Rin. Not to mere humans! He'll kill me when he finds out! Oh what am I supposed to do?" Jacken frantically asked himself as tears ran down his face not knowing that his master had returned. Sesshomaru walked forward and stepped on him grinding his face into the ground without effort his face expressionless.

"Where is she?" He asked Jaken his voice not registering any emotion. Jaken screamed and squirmed to no avail trying to get loose before clasping his hands before him and begging him, "Lord Sesshomaru your back! Do not kill me my Lord they took her! But of course you can get her back because you are mighty my Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stepped off of him walking away and ignoring Jaken's effusive thank yous and compliments. He smelled deeply almost immediately finding her scent, the odd mixture of flowers that somehow seemed a part of him since Rin came into his life. He tracked this smell through the woods noticing when the scent turned to fear. He was moving in a blur tracking it through the nasty scent of unwashed male humans.

It was dark when came upon the small village where her scent was more recent and more saturated with fear. They would feel his anger for taking what was his. Especially if they had hurt his Rin.

* * *

Kee-Ara found the stream in the almost complete darkness almost stumbling into it as the trees stopped near the bank. She shifted her position on the little girl to ease her aching arms and tried to examine her surroundings but it was too dark. Kee-Ara frowned as she tried to find a way to find a place to camp but she couldn't in the dark and she desperately wished for a fire. She moaned annoyed. She couldn't put the girl down and anyways she couldn't take a fire with her.

Using her powers was her only option and she sighed annoyed. It was dangerous to use them and if she was by herself she would have just made do sleeping in a tree but that was not an option with her new traveling companion. Strong demons could sense her powers and the greedy ones always came to investigate and see if they could take them for their own.

Kee-Ara said softly so as not to disturb the still sleeping girl, "Luminos alteriatum." A small ball of fire came into existence above her head a soft golden color like the light given off from a candle. It was about the size of her fists put together but it illuminated the land around her in several feet in either direction.

Kee-Ara strode up river trying to find a suitable place to spend the night and the light immediately followed trailing slightly behind her. Kee-Ara walked several miles up the river when she finally found what she was looking for. There was a small waterfall as the land ended abruptly to start again about fifteen feet below as if the earth had cracked and moved lower and in the wall behind the waterfall was a small cave.

The waterfall would hide any sounds of people coming close but the cave behind it made it where Kee-Ara only had to guard one direction. She wouldn't have to put up a shield and warn any power-hungry demon's within miles of her that she was there. Something that she was afraid to do. She might be trained but some demons were just to powerful for one woman to fight let alone protect someone else while doing it.

Kee-Ara pulled her cloak around her covering the small girl in her arms. She walked to the edge of the waterfall instantly getting soaked. The water bounced off her cloak keeping the girl dry as she precariously jumped through the water the roar drowning out her hearing for a moment as she dived through holding her breath the entire way.

She gasped for air as she reached the other side slipping on the slick rocky floor of the cave but caught herself just in time her legs outstretched leaning forward wildly to stay balanced. She sighed in relief and started to straighten up her foot slipping again on the slippery floor and she landed on her butt with a squeal. Suddenly the little girl in her arms let out a scream struggling in Kee-Ara's arms.

Kee-Ara let her go and the little girl crawled to the other side of the cave huddling against the wall. It was even darker in the cave and Kee-Ara was thankful for the glowing orb as she watched the young girl stare at her with large brown eyes. Kee-Ara moved into a crouch staying level with the girl as she moved slowly trying not to frighten her. Kee-Ara tried to wipe the dirt off of her butt but she found that it had turned to mud from the wet floor. She made a face before wiping her hands off on her thighs. She looked up at the girl to see her watching her warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. You don't have to be scared,"Kee-Ara told her soothingly. The little girls chin went up stubbornly as she crossed her arms. Kee -Ara strangely felt pride in how brave this little girl was. Kee-Ara ducked her head trying to hide her smile but evidently she didn't succeed because the little girl glared at her obviously deciding not to like this strange woman who kidnapped her.

"I'm not scared. My Lord Sesshomaru will come for me," she told Kee-Ara proudly her eyes suddenly warm at the thought of a Lord she so obviously loved. Kee-Ara couldn't stop this next smile that crept across her face as she saw how devoted she was and how much she believed in this Lord of hers. At Kee-Ara's new smile the little girl's anger quickly turned to confusion. Kee-Ara was glad that this girl had someone. She was not quite sure what she was going to do with the child if she was alone in this world. She couldn't have possibly taken her with her.

Kee-Ara stood up before bowing low with her arm across her chest to the girl with so much faith as if she was a great lady,"I am Kee-Ara. I would like it if you would stay with me until your Lord Sesshomaru arrives." At Kee-Ara's bow the girl had started to giggle a smile across her face. She stood up and bowed back before looking at Kee-Ara with her dancing eyes.

"My name is Rin," she told Kee-Ara who was surprised at such a quick change in her attitude before she continued fast,"Why did you bow like that? What is that light thing? Is it a soul? Why is it the wrong color?" Rin asked in quick succession almost bouncing in her new-found excitement.

Kee-Ara grimaced at the question about her witch light having forgot about it. She had hoped to have made a fire before Rin had woke up and kept her secret to herself. She looked at the curious child trying to find the best way to answer her questions.

"I bow like that because that is the way my people did it. They came from farther north and have different customs of showing respect. That is my light and I needed it to see in the dark. No it is not a soul, I do not play with things that are outside nature, and it is always that color." Kee-Ara said slowly unsure if she was doing the right thing,"It's very dangerous for people to know I can do that. I would like to ask you to keep it a secret, Rin."

Rin looked at her wide-eyed,"Of course I won't tell. I'm good at keeping secrets." Kee-Ara smiled at her not knowing how true that was. She hadn't stopped talking since she got her started but suddenly Rin continued,"It's hard being different." Her eyes were solemn and suddenly she didn't doubt that Rin could keep her secret.

Kee-Ara wasn't sure what to do. She found herself at a loss when it came to children but she reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Rin smiled up at her and she felt warm knowing that she did something right. Suddenly a hissing came out of the darkness behind her and she felt her eyes widen as she turned to look at her surroundings for the first time. A demon was crawling out of the back of the cave that was a lot larger than Kee-Ara had thought it was going to be.

It looked like a huge centipede but it was oozing some kind of liquid that steamed when it hit the ground. It's large pincers looked as large as Kee-Ara and it started to rear back leaning on its many legs. Kee-Ara tried to pull her sword out slowly as it hovered before her but then it lunged at her with an unhuman shriek. Rin let out a piercing scream as Kee-Ara shoved her out-of-the-way its pincers missing them by mere inches.

Kee-Ara rolled to her back finally pulling her sword out as it descended on her gasping in pain as the acid leaked onto her flesh eating through her dress. It let out a shriek of pain as she stabbed it the unexpected fight in its easy prey startling it into moving back. She pushed herself up and followed quickly swiping into it with the edge of her blade. It lunged for her again and she put all of her strength into it as she stabbed through its body but suddenly she screamed in side felt as if it was on fire, burning its way up and down her body. Its pincer had found its way into her side as it twitched dying on her blade.

She pulled it out with relief as it finally stopped turning to find Rin. She stood unhurt, except for a bump on the head, at the side of the cave. Kee-Ara sighed in relief letting her sword slowly sink down as she pressed her hand into her side to stop the bleeding exhaustion pulling on had been a very long day.

Suddenly a growl filled the cave echoing off of the walls as water sprayed everywhere. Something jumped through the falling water and Kee-Ara through up her sword to the new threat energy surging through her body as she responded instinctually.

He stood in the entrance silver hair falling to his knees that framed his regal face. His eyes stood out blood-red the slitted pupils marking him as a very angry demon. She would have known what he was anyways the purple streaks on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead the signs of a powerful daiyokai. Not to mention the canines that looked as if they wanted to rip out her throat.

He snarled at her raising a glowing hand and she brought up her sword to fight ignoring the pain in her side when Rin ran to him. Kee-Ara tried to move in front of her but she was too fast for the injured woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, her voice full of joy. Kee-Ara sighed in relief as he lowered his hand and the red started to leak out of his eyes replaced by a beautiful gold. He stared at Kee-Ara as she slid the sword into the sheath intending to clean it later. She watched relieved as Rin stood by him safe and smiled at Kee-Ara.

"So you're the Lord Sesshomaru." Kee-Ara said fully intending to finish the sentence with something sarcastic about his timing but instead the relief brought with it darkness. She didn't even feel herself fall as she passed out from the pain


	4. Lord Sesshomaru

**Sorry about taking so long, hope you enjoy it! Sesshomaru is a little out of character but I did my best. **

**Any critics just tell me, thanks -Scars**

* * *

Kee-Ara drifted out of the darkness to a burning pain shooting from her side ,to her head, and then back to her toes. She immediately tried to retreat to the dark peace where she couldn't feel anything but every inch of her hurt and she couldn't ignore the constant burning in her side. She started to breathe shallowly trying to stop the pain and her growing panic. Kee-Ara tried to remember what had happened but everything was a blur and she couldn't concentrate , the headache growing behind her eyes throbbing in time to her heartbeat.

She slowly opened her eyes , the usually warm brown irises almost black from pain, to abruptly squeeze them tight as sunlight poured into her sensitive eyes. It sent sharp needle like jabs into her head and Kee-Ara couldn't stop her instinctive moan as she raised her hand to cover her eyes sending pain lancing back to her side.

She froze as she felt it. All of her muscles tensing as she felt the presence of someone or something standing close its eyes fixed on her. There was no mistaking the power radiating from the presence and Kee-Ara immediately shuddered at the feel of eyes on her. Ever since she could remember that was the sign of danger, that power, and she tried to think of an escape. It had been trained into her since child hood. Don't get caught.

There was a quick movement and then before she could think there was a cold hand pressed against her throat the sudden touch shocking her over heated skin. Kee-Ara jerked away rolling to her feet as fear and adrenaline flooded through her system and her pain was momentarily forgotten in the face of danger, in her instinct to fight or escape.

Kee-Ara's eyes opened wide as she tried to twist away reaching for the knife that she had kept on her thigh since she turned thirteen. She quickly pulled the blade turning to face her attacker. Kee-Ara didn't get to see what she was fighting before she was slammed into a tree and a hand was pressed around her throat.

She nearly blacked out as all the pain came rushing back making her go limp. Agony coursed through Kee-Ara's frame as darkness tried to invade her vision but now she fought it off trying to stay awake and fight for survival. Only years of training made her keep a hold on her knife as she grasped at the hand at her throat that was cutting off her air as her feet dangled in the air.

Hands pulled Kee-Ara's down to her side and wrenched the knife from her grasp. She tried to find the ground as she was free for a moment but then it pressed against her holding her to the tree with its body completely immobilizing her and Kee-Ara gasped for air dragging it into her aching lungs , her throat already burning as it started to bruise. She got her first glimpse at the thing she was fighting between her gasps for air and her eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly she remembered in a rush - the village, the little girl, the demon, the Lord - and she gasped out in panic, "Rin!" Kee-Ara suddenly quit fighting her eyes turning to scan her surroundings frantically searching for the little girl,"Is she all right?"

The dog demon raised one silver eyebrow as the human abruptly quit fighting and started worrying about Rin. Her eyes met his and he realized that she didn't flinch away from his gaze as most humans did or stare at his obviously demon attributes. Instead she stared into his eyes her brown eyes searching his.

Suddenly she was aware that his face was only a few inches away from hers and his entire body was pressed against hers uncomfortably close. He watched ,his face impassive, as she tried to put some space between them without much success her feet still hovering above the ground. She wiggled slightly and he abruptly moved back so fast she almost fell on her face.

As she landed on her feet she bent over with a cry as the jar sent pain through her and her leg gave out. He reached out and grabbed her arm holding her up his face holding a small frown of disgust at her weakness. She straightened and he dropped his hand as fast as he could as if he couldn't bear touching her.

Kee-Ara glared at him sticking her chin in the air stubbornly to proud to be ashamed of crying out as she pressed her hand to her side. She examined him from head to toe and he stiffened at her audacity. Kee-Ara would have known he was a demon even without the claws that she had such a personal experience with or the fangs.

His long silver hair fell to behind his knees and he stood with the obvious pride of someone who was born into the title of Lord and his clothing showed it a rich silk kimono with armor around his shoulders and swords at his side. Having just experienced his strength she doubted he needed the weapons. A fluffy pure white boa surrounded his shoulders somehow not softening any of his hardness. She hovered on his face for the longest and even with the cold expression he was handsome.

A purple crescent moon graced the middle of his forehead in between his silver bangs and magenta stripes were on his cheeks reminiscent of a tiger. He had thin stripes above his lashes that matched the ones on his cheeks but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were golden the color deep and yet she couldn't read any emotion in them as if they were just pretty meaningless reflections. They were closed off to the world showing nothing about how he felt his face a perfect mask of indifference. Kee-Ara stood there feeling compassion and a sort of understanding for this demon who hid who he was.

"Your bleeding."He said softly his voice as devoid of emotion as his face and Kee-Ara jerked in surprise at the sound realizing she had been staring at him. Disconcerted she looked down at the hand covering her side and saw to her surprise the blood covering her fingers. She looked back up at him remembering why she was hurt in the first place.

"Where is Rin? Is she injured?" Kee-Ara asked and he walked towards her his golden eyes never giving away his intentions. She jerked back unsettled and her world started to spin. He jerked her back up before she hit the ground not taking the care to be gentle and pulled her hand away from her side. She winced as he pulled the fabric away from the wound his facial expression never-changing.

"Rin is fine. It is deeper than I thought." He told her and she could have sworn she saw a glint of respect in his eyes. He moved away from her again ignoring her blood on his hand. Kee-Ara watched him nervously as he sat gracefully on the ground his disconcerting eyes now back on her.

"Sit. Jaken and Rin will be back with medicine." Kee-Ara watched him a bit more before moving to the blanket she realized she must have woken up on. For some reason she was angry at this demon who so obviously disliked her. Sesshomaru watched her aloofly as she sat down and his cold gaze didn't change when she winced as she hurt her side again. She sighed irritated. She was in pain and tired of being stared at as if she was some kind of wierd insect. Kee-Ara was too tired to be subtle and she blurted out angrily, "What?"

He tilted his head just the slightest amount and she immediately noticed this small sign of emotion. Even if it was just curiosity that she wasn't dead yet. This superior dog demon Lord was starting to annoy her. She did nothing to him and yet he treated her as if she was lower than the dirt he floated over because of course he was too good to walk. He had made sure to sit the farthest away from her blanket that he could while still keeping her in sight and he stared at her a moment as if considering if she was important enough to answer.

"I am wondering when you will pass out and if it will be necessary to stop your bleeding." He said this as if it was the worst thing possible. For him. As if helping her even the little amount of putting something on her wound would be so disgusting to him that it was almost unthinkable and she felt herself flush in an odd combination of embarrassment and anger.

"Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She muttered sarcastically ignoring the warning signs of his anger as he tightened his fists and she asked him exasperated,"Why are you even doing this?" He glared at her as if offended that she would even ask. As if it was completely obvious why he was helping her even though he hated her so openly.

"You saved Rin. I do not owe people debts. I pay mine. Letting you die would damage my honour." She sighed. Of course he was helping her to save his precious honour and not from any sense of compassion. She laid down as she got dizzy again, slightly uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping with a hostile demon so close but sleep pulled at her. She rolled on her unhurt side finding herself with her back facing him. For some reason she knew that she could trust him. If only for his honour.

Before she dropped off and the darkness claimed her she almost thought she heard him tell her softly,"Rin would not want you to die. You saved my Rin."


	5. Tsuki

**Sorry about the wait, Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry if Sesshomaru's a little OC.**

** Tell me what ya think and review****! -Scars**

* * *

Loud and high-pitched an anger filled scream rang through the small clearing making Kee-Ara clutch her ears in pain as she rolled to her feet. She recognized the unhuman sound and she desperately tried to find where it was coming from. Unlike last time she woke up this time she remembered exactly where she was the memories aided by the sight of the silver-haired dog demon now standing in front of her.

They all came back in an instant but she didn't have time to think about her odd new position of being helped because the sound didn't stop. In fact it got louder and now she realized it was coming from in front of Sesshomaru.

Her eyes widened in surprise and a little fear as his knuckles snapped with a crack as he got ready to attack his claws glinting dangerously,weapons in their own right. The source of the scream was hidden behind his wide back and she peered around him trying to figure out if it was what she thought it was.

With a gasp she saw the horse-demon in front of them. It was pawing the air its silver hooves natural weapons as they flailed in front of it. It tossed its silver mane stopping its battle cry as it bared its teeth in warning.

It let out another shrieking neigh the sound louder than any normal horse could hope to make as it saw Kee-Ara. Its blood-red eyes were bright in its silver face the pupils black slits as it stared at her. Its silver coat reflected the light beautifully as it danced on its feet, moving faster than a mortal horse could ever dream of trying to find a way to attack. It reared again, its teeth flashing as it lunged at Sesshomaru accompanied by another unhuman scream.

Kee-Ara darted in front of Sesshomaru fear flooding through her veins as he started to advance towards the horse demon intent on destroying it. His smooth expression never faltered at the unexpected threat of the demon horse. Because it wasn't a threat. At least to the demon lord in front of her. He could destroy it as easily as she breathed and he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

His calm mask cracked into anger as she twisted in front of him getting in his way. She didn't flinch away from his now glowing hand as it came inches from her face. Her brown eyes pleaded with him as she spread her arms to place herself in front of the demon behind her putting her self in harm's way as she tried to protect it.

She could feel its breath on her neck and its heat against her back as its body bumped her. It whickered in confusion skidding to a stop as she threw herself in between them not flinching as its massive body almost slammed into hers teeth chomping by her ear and Sesshomaru's claws glinted inches from her face.

"Stop!" Kee-Ara yelled as Sesshomaru continued to walk forward as if he would go through her if he had to. She stood her ground refusing to back down even though she could feel fear trickle its cold fingers down her spine as his angry gold eyes met hers.

He suddenly stopped his eyes now focused on the horse-demon behind her evidently choosing to ignore her. Anger radiated from his tense body but he stopped instead of just killing them both. Kee-Ara let out her breath in relief just realizing she was holding it. Knowing that if he changed his mind there wasn't much she could do to stop him in her current state she dismissed him from her mind holding a hand against her bleeding side and turning to the horse.

All of her blood rushed to her head as she spun around to face the other demon but she straightened as a smile spread across her face and she reached one hand out to touch his cheek. His red eyes met hers and he whickered softly darting glances over her shoulder to the dangerous demon still behind her. Suddenly Kee-Ara laughed shocking Sesshomaru as she wrapped her arms around the silver horse's neck.

"Bout time you showed up, Tsuki. This is Lord Sesshomaru. He is helping me."Kee-Ara told him as she rubbed his ear comfortingly. The horse demon sighed and layed his head against Kee-Ara's chest evidently choosing to ignore the dog demon he had just tried to kill.

He closed his eyes and flicked his tail nonchalantly as if he was completely at ease but he was tense all of his muscles ready to spring at any moment obviously showing his distrust of the powerfull demon behind her.

Kee-Ara stroked his neck and whispered softly to him slipping into the native language of her people. The language of her gift if she so chose it but the soft endearments she whispered to the horse demon didn't have power in them only affection.

Kee-Ara turned to face Sesshomaru her face sober as she left her arm slung over Tsuki's shoulder. Sesshomaru's golden eyes had hardened and now they examined them both with a small look of disgust twisting the tip of his lips. Not quite a sneer, no he why would he lower himself to that, but enough to show his opinion of the human and the demon in front of him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill it now," he commanded her his voice cold and collected as if he hadn't almost killed Kee-Ara moments ago. She straightened in disdain glaring at the most powerful demon she had ever met. His eyes slipped onto hers never leaving her gaze as he waited for her explanation.

His coldne mask slipped and she could see how angry he really was. Angry that she had dared turn her back on him as if he was unimportant,angry that she thought that she could stop him, but most importantly angry that he had let her stop him.

Tsuki tossed his head baring his teeth threatingly as Sesshomaru's tone of voice but Sesshomaru ignored him. She glanced at him glad at the excuse to look away from that anger and smacked his nose lightly. When she looked back the mask was back in place but now she knew that the anger was there and it made all the difference.

"This is Tsuki. I am his rider and he was only trying to protect me. He didn't know that you weren't the one that hurt me." Kee-Ara told him not letting herself look away and admit defeat. At her odd phrasing he only raised one eyebrow slightly. She only noticed the ironic gesture because she was looking for some small emotion in his hard face and it slightly reasured her that he did feel something besides anger.

"He? _It_ is a demon. You are a human." He said this as if it explained everything and she felt her temper rising. She removed her arm from Tsuki and placed her hands on her hips subconsciously preparing herself for a fight. Her chin jutted out slightly as she glared at him and her back was ramrod straight in anger.

"Yes._ He _is a demon. _He_ is my friend. And _He_ saved my life so many times since we first met that it doesn't matter if he's a demon and I'm a human it only matters that we are together. If you haven't noticed you're a demon too." Kee-Ara said sarcasm lacedthrough her voice like barbs and with every word his eyes grew slightly wider. He bared his canine teeth in annoyance as she compared the two demons.

"I am the demon Lord of the West Sesshomaru no Taisho. Do not compare me with what I could kill instantly."He hissed at her before turning and moving towards the other side of the clearing. She jerked back in surprise as he turned into a blur and then was suddenly fifteen feet away from her his back turned to her. She glared at this obvious end to their conversation.

"Some people do not know what subtly is," with that last barb Kee-Ara turned her back on him but her breath caught in her throat from the pain. In her earlier fear and anger the pain had receded to the back of her mind but now it came back in a rush. She slid to her knees as they fell out from under her twisting her fingers into Tsuki's mane.

With a whinny of panic he dropped to his knees letting her rest against his side. She patted him gently and turned to lean against him ignoring Sesshomaru's expressionless face watching her from across the clearing. Even if she let herself look at him she wouldn't know what he was thinking and she sighed choosing to let it go.

She closed her eyes as she rested her head on Tsuki's side. He curled his neck around her laying his heavy head in her lap and she smiled scratching him under his chin. His eyes slid close as he let out his breath in a rush but he kept peeking at her worriedly , his nostrils wide as he inhaled the scent of her blood.

"I'll be fine, _Leshen_." she whispered to him and he lipped her hand nervously. Dark dried blood covered her entire side and new blood was seeping into the fabric making it stuck to her side and she was covered in sweat and dirt. Her nose curled in disgust as she looked down at herself only now realizing how dirty she was. She touched her hair and grimaced not even trying to drag her fingers through the tangled mess. It was still in a braid but loosely not even worth saving.

Kee-Ara glared down at Tsuki and he looked up at her adoringly obviously not alarmed by her glare.

"Of course you left behind the saddle and the saddle bags with all of my things in them." Tsuki nickered at her nudging her hand before staring at her accusingly.

"I know I know. You have no need of a saddle, its mine but it would still be nice to have all of my things. And what happened to meet me at the next village?" Kee-Ara asked just now remembering that she couldn't find him where she was supposed to. To that his ears pulled backwards and he dropped his head sheepishly much to her amusement.

"You found lady friends didn't you?" When he looked up at her from under his lids trying to look innocent she laughed much to Sesshomaru's surprise. He had watched how comfortable she was laying against the demon, whispering to it, and letting it rest on her.

More disturbing to Sesshomaru was how comfortable the demon was. No matter that it was so weak it, demons should still have some dignity. It was laying with its head in her lap as if it had affection for the human and Sesshomaru could not understand why.

When Kee-Ara had laughed unexpectedly his eyes had returned to her leaving his examination of the horse demon for later just in time to see her laugh. He had seen her laugh before usually snarky or coldly as she looked at him and those times it didn't bother him in the least. That is the way he felt about her and he didn't care how she felt about him.

So why did it annoy him when she forgot he was even there and laughed happily at the weak demon? Irritated at himself he glared at her but she didn't even notice as she put a hand over her side her laughter making it hurt. He felt reassured by the disdain he felt for her weakness and then annoyed that he had to feel assured at all. He pushed her out of his mind as he caught the scent heading towards them.

Rin. With Jaken and Ah-Un. His eyes darted to the place where they were coming from and his sharp eyes saw them before they came close enough to see him. Rin was riding and humming as Jaken led the way grumbling under his breath irritatedly.

"Don't know why we had to go for some human. Not even worth the magnificent Lord Sesshomaru's time..." Jaken trailed off and Sesshomaru tuned him out frowning irritatedly as the toad demon questioned him. Suddenly Rin started singing her song and Sesshomaru let his lips curve slightly the only sign of emotion he allowed himself.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, I am coming to you. Jaken is coming too, to be with you." Rin's voice came closer and now Tsuki could hear it. His head darted up out of Kee-Ara's lap making her jump as he nickered curiously. Kee-Ara cocked her head in aggravation and a small crease gathered in between her eyebrows as her duller human ears strained to hear what the two demons could so obviously hear but she couldn't.

Her eyes moved to Sesshomaru the only one that could hear it and actually tell her what it was but he ignored her questioning gaze staring at the place Rin and Jaken would come out of the shadows. Annoyed Kee-Ara sighed rightly assuming that he wasn't going to answer her unasked question.

There was a silence as they waited but for some reason Kee-Ara was comfortable in it instead of itching for it to be over like she usually was. She knew that whatever was going to happen wasn't dangerous because the two demons were so calm and so all she had to do was wait.

Wait with the demon lord that had already tried to kill her twice in the short time she had known him and yet she wasn't really scared of him. She knew his strength and his cold calculation and yet looking at his cool face so far from her she wasn't afraid of what he could do. For some reason she felt like he wouldn't hurt her even though she knew that he would. She snorted at her idiocy.

Obviously she had lost too much blood and it was affecting her she thought to herself with a snort. She closed her eyes listening and then she heard it. Something approaching through the undergrowth. Something large. Curious Kee-Ara leaned forward peering into the shadows. Suddenly demons came out from the forest two large scaled heads twisting out on long necks.

Kee-Ara jumped as she realized that it wasn't two demons but one with two heads on a dragon like body a small girl perched on its back. Kee-Ara grinned as she recognized Rin and she tried to get to her feet and failed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We brought the medicine!" Rin cried as she jumped from Ah-Uhn's back bowing to silver-haired lord. Tsuki heaved to his feet as Kee-Ara held onto his mane letting him pull her to her feet. Rin turned at the movement and a large smile grew across her face as she ran to Kee-Ara stopping in front of her and bowing pulling her arm across her chest.

"Your awake! I brought you medicine!Lord Jaken got it and its going to make you better!", Rin chattered away as Kee-Ara smiled down at her holding out the small basket as proof. Not knowing who Jaken was Kee-Ara decided to thank Rin first who had obviously worried about her something that no one had done in a long time.

"Well thank you Lady Rin. It is very much appreciated." Kee-Ara told her bowing in return crossing her own arm across her chest in respect but as she bent low darkness approached the edge of her eyes sending her to her knees. She put her hands in front of her as she lost her balance clenching her fists in the grass.

She fought off the darkness determined not to pass out again but as she landed on her hands she heard an unfamiliar voice say,"Oh great I got the medicine for nothing. The humans gone and killed itself."

* * *

**Anything you think I should change or you don't like tell me,**

**and I'll think about it :) Hope you liked it!**


	6. Memories

Rin screamed as Kee-Ara fell her shrill voice mixing with the scared neigh of Tsuki. The sound made Kee-Ara try to push away the darkness and she fought to keep her hold on concioussness. Suddenly someone painfully jerked her back into a standing position by her upper arm and she struck out at him knowing who it was.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine." Kee-Ara told Sesshomaru her pulling out of his grip. He let her go as he leaned out-of-the-way of her feeble punch. He let all of his breath out in a rush of annoyance as she started to fall again and he reached out to grab her.

"Obviously." He stated as his hand circled her lower arm holding her upright. Kee-Ara winced as she looked at his hand already picturing the bruises up and down her arm. At least it wasn't her sword arm. Well, not the arm she usually used her sword with.

Tsuki moved up to Kee-Ara's side and as soon as she leaned on him Sesshomaru dropped her arm, quickly moving away from her. Rin was instantly by her side filling the place Sesshomaru had just been in.

"I'll need some water to clean the wound. I think there is a stream near by and your horse demon friend can carry you there." Rin told her as she rummaged through the small basket on her arm.

Kee-Ara's eyes widened in trepidation as the little girl took charge of her and Sesshomaru smirked as he saw her worry. Kee-Ara chose to ignore him instead focusing on the little girl who was now pulling a needle in thread out of her basket and was still rummaging.

"Um, Rin have you done this before?" Kee-Ara asked tentatively and Rin looked up at her indignantly, a roll of bandages in her hands. She stubbornly put her hands on her hips ignoring the needle still in her hand as she stuck her round chin in the air.

The resemblance between the two humans didn't miss Sesshomaru but the connection made him glare angrily as he watched the scene in front of him. He knew exactly where the stream was the sound reaching his ears even from deeper in the forest but he stayed silent. It was not his place to help the annoying human any more than necessary.

"Of course I've done this before. I have learned a lot since Priestess Kagome started teaching me. She even said I would be a good nurse and I don't know what that means but I think its good." Rin told Kee-Ara with obvious pride. Kee-Ara just shook her head confused at her chatter and the mention of people she didn't know.

It would obviously hurt Rin's feelings if she refused and Kee-Ara just couldn't let her down. She sighed in defeat as Rin looked up at her, her big brown eyes wide with worry. Taught by a priestess. Kee-Ara didn't know exactly what that meant but she nodded her agreement.

Rin grinned before bouncing back to the two-headed dragon demon. She patted both of its heads as she climbed onto its back obviously expecting Kee-Ara to follow. Kee-Ara looked at Sesshomaru nervously to see him watching the small girl. His face was still frozen but his eyes were different. Not warm, no that word couldn't describe him, but somehow less hard.

His eyes suddenly flicked towards Kee-Ara and they were back to normal a look of aloof disdain on his cold face. She blushed slightly as he caught her staring and she turned towards Tsuki to avoid his gaze. She still felt his eyes drilling into her back making her shiver as Tsuki kneeled down for her, making it easier for to mount.

She threw her leg over his wide back and held on to his mane as he got back to his feet with a rocking motion. She patted him affectionately as he set off after Rin his silver hooves barely touching the ground as he moved smoothly trying not to jolt her.

Seshommaru ran after them almost flying. He was silent as he passed them making Tsuki shy away from him with a whinny. He was already gone when Kee-Ara opened her mouth to say something scathing and she had to swallow her angry comment. Annoying demon.

Kee-Ara felt herself relax at the familiar motion of Tsuki carrying her. She closed her eyes trusting him to get her where they needed to go. She sighed as she thought about her situation. Seriously wounded, without supplies, and in the hands of a demon lord who was not exactly human friendly. Not what she would call a good situation. Especially when she has to keep her secret. Always keep the secret.

Tsuki's small whinny dragged Kee-Ara out of her thoughts. She looked up to find herself next to a small stream the current slow enough that she could barely hear it splash over the rocks. Sesshomaru was standing looking over the river. On a tree branch. Suddenly annoyed Kee-Ara rolled her eyes and focused on the little girl that was now smiling up at her.

"What do you want me to do?" Kee-Ara asked as she slid down Tsuki's side gritting her teeth as her feet hit the ground sending pain shooting up and down her battered body. Rin watched her worriedly before sitting the basket on the ground. The two-headed lizard demon leaning to drink from the stream.

Rin started giving Kee-Ara instructions as she slid off Tsuki's back, "Well, we need to get it washed so go ahead and take off your kimono and then we-"

"No.", Kee-Ara's eyes widened as she abruptly interrupted. Rin stopped midsentece looking up at her in confusion.

"Why not, Kee-Ara?"Rin asked her brow knitted in confusion. Kee-Ara felt herself turn red as four pairs of eyes turned in her direction. Tsuki nickered for all the world sounding as if he was laughing. Kee-Ara punched his side angrily making him jump away from her all four of his hooves leaving the ground for several seconds.

"I bathe alone Rin." Kee-Ara said softly ignoring the curious looks she was getting from the demons in the vicinity. Tsuki was trying to stifle his amusement but she could still hear him snorting from a safe distance away.

"Why?" Rin asked still to young to understand. Men and women bathed in separate areas in the villages she had been through but usually all the women bathed together and the men the same. It was not the same with her people.

"Well, uh-well you know I'm not, my people stay," Kee-Ara fumbled for the words to answer the young girls question not quite sure what to say. Suddenly someone was behind her his presence over powering in its closeness and she jumped instinctively.

She locked her muscles refusing to show any more fear even though the fact that he was at her back where she couldn't see him drove her crazy. Every fighter knows the most basic of rules. Do not let the enemy behind you.

"Modesty. Rin, leave her." His cool voice came from so close behind her she shivered, her face heating up again as she understood what he was saying. He walked away not waiting for his command to be followed knowing that it would be.

Rin shoved all of her things into her basket, leaving a bar of soap on a rock , before grabbing the dragon demon's reins and following after Sesshomaru sending one last worried look back towards Kee-Ara. Kee-Ara sent her a small smile before she was out of view sighing in relief. She did not know what she was going to do if he had not understood.

Tsuki walked back towards her picking his footing delicately over the rocky river bed. He nudged her gently and she smiled at him before pushing his head in the other direction.

"Stand guard. And I know you don't care if I'm naked but I care so no peeking." Kee-Ara told him sternly and Tsuki sighed at the years old argument. He took up his familiar guard position facing away from the river and planting his hooves firmly into the ground.

Kee-Ara unwrapped her belt from her thin waist laying on a rock out of the river reach. Then she winced as she pulled away her kimono from the wound on her side. It started bleeding freely again and she heard Tsuki snort worriedly at the fresh smell of her blood but he did not turn knowing that she would just throw something at him.

"It's fine. Not so bad." Kee-Ara told him reassuringly but he could hear the lie in her voice. She didn't even want to look at it and she avoided it as she undressed. Kee-Ara gently slid out of her leggings that she always wore under her kimono. Then she laid all of her underthings next to her sash bringing her kimono into the cool stream with her.

With a sigh she slid into the stream letting the water rush over her skin. She looked at the swirling cloud that danced in the stream's currents as the water rushed across her bare skin rinsing away the grim and dried blood of the past three days. She moved farther in letting the water rise.

A startled gasp pulled its way out of her throat as the cold water hit her side. It stung and she quit avoiding looking at it. It was worse than she thought. Blood streamed away into the water curling in the currents. Oddly beautiful it took her breath away as she thought about the severity of her wound.

It was deep the edges rough to the touch and blood came freely never a good sign It slowly stopped bleeding the water stopping the blood flow and she dunked her head under the water scrubbing her fingers through her hair. She made her way back to the edge of the stream stretching to grab the bar of soap touched at the small touch of caring Rin had given her.

She sniffed it and felt the instinctive grin that grew across her face. It was scented with wildflowers and as Kee-Ara inhaled with the smell came memories.

Of her mom smelling like the wildflowers she always used to pick holding her close when she was still little. A star-studded sky as Kee-Ara lay in a field her hand wrapped in the embrace of someone who loved her. A wreath of flowers in her hair when she was eighteen and innocent still dazzled by the wild dancing at the demon's fair they held every spring.

With warmth in her heart and a smile on her face Kee-Ara started scrubbing her hair with the soap not even noticing when Tsuki glanced back at her startled. It had been a long time since he had heard her hum.


	7. Questions

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it and tell me if you think they**

**are too long :D**

* * *

Kee-Ara pulled herself out of the stream feeling better than she had in a long time. Newly cleaned and reminded about the good things in her past she spread her soaked kimono out on the dry rocks. She had scrubbed it with the soap getting most of the blood out of the dark blue fabric before letting the stream rinse it out.

Kee-Ara pulled on her under things not comfortable naked in the open before she sat down next to the stream letting her feet dangle in the water. Tsuki walked up next to her before laying down behind her letting her lean back against him.

"Thanks, _Leshen_." Kee-Ara whispered to him as she looked down at her side. It had started bleeding again. Tsuki nudged her hand with his nose pushing it towards the cut.

"I can't Tsuki. I can't fight off anything now, much less the kind of demons that would come after me." She told him stubbornly. He neighed angrily tossing his head before pushing her hand back towards her side.

"I know you can protect me but I do not wish to put Rin in danger. Sesshomaru should not have to protect her against demons because of me." she told him her voice soft. She barely noticed the sorrow that seeped through at the thought of putting people in danger. The reason she had been alone for so long.

Tsuki stood suddenly shoving her and she lost her balance falling backwards onto the ground with a sudden scream. Tsuki stomped angrily glaring down at her with his red eyes fed up with her stubbornness. He knew it was worse than she could handle.

She glared back up at him but from upside down it was not as scary as she intended. "Fine!" She yelled exasperated throwing her hands in the air ,"You win!" It'll serve you right if you get eaten by some giant spider demon that thing that's attracted to my gift you stubborn headed igit!"

Tsuki snorted before smugly backing up and giving her room to get up. He held his head high ignoring her insults as if he was to good for them and wouldn't deign to give them a somehow always won the argument without ever being in it.

Kee-Ara glared at him and muttered under her breath about donkey being in his bloodline somewhere as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She sighed breathing through her nose before placing her palm on her wound.

"_Kairam la fiendra de varon_," Kee-Ara said each word clearly power ringing in her the last syllable passed her lips the flesh beneath her palm started glowing a soft yellow. It brightened the soft gold turning into the bright color of sunlight. Sweat beaded on her brow as she focused on slowly closing the flesh little by little.

With a desperate cry Kee-Ara felt her last bit of strength being pulled out of her and the light suddenly disappearing. She didn't have enough engergy left to heal it but she couldn't stop now it was too late. She could feel darkness swooping down on her like a hawk about to latch its talons around its prey. This time she wouldn't find a way out of the darkness.

A furry nose was shoved into her other hand and strength rushed through her veins. Warmth and love, the exhilaration of racing the wind, the fierce determination and strength of fighting for something beloved, all of them came rushing through her restoring the will to fight and pouring out of her hand into her healing.

Tsuki. Kee-Ara opened her eyes to find him standing next to her his eyes closed as he leaned into her giving her all of his energy. Bright crimson came from her hand in a rush before mixing with her own to become a warm sunset orange as they worked together.

Tsuki had given her his strength. He had done it before in the past all of the times emergencies. All witches could draw strength from another but it was a rule that you only did so when they offered it. That was why witches always had some kind of animal ,a cat, raven, or even a toad. Anything could aid a witch but it was only when her clan had moved here did they find that another source could give them even more strength. Demons. Like Tsuki.

Kee-Ara cut off the flow of power but held onto her connection to Tsuki sending him her gratitude and love. She could never hear what he thought but they could feel each other's emotions. He sent back relief and overwhelming love making her smile before she cut off the connection.

She blinked her eyed blearily realizing that she had been in the same position for too long as her joints complained when she stretched. "Thank you Tsuki my _Kiendra vri_." dKee-Ara whispered to him before kissing him on the nose. Kee-Ara wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight. He twisted his head around her giving a hug in return.

He whiffled at her as he saw her side noticing that it was not healed completely. It was a lot better only a few inches deep and the surrounding area was pink not the angry red it had been.

"If we finished healing it my shields would not have been able to hide all of our power and I doubt you would have been able to stand afterward. It was worse than I thought. You were right I probably bled out before tomorrow." Tsuki nodded before roughly licking her forehead.

"Eeewww, Tsuki!" Kee-Ara whined as he ran and jumped into the stream out of her reach. Kee-Ara couldn't help laughing as she had to scramble out of the way of the giant splash. She sat out of reach of his splashing as he rolled in the deepest part of the stream. He was the only horse she knew that enjoyed taking baths.

She ran her hand through her hair feeling it starting to wave as it dried. She pulled on her leggings before wrapping the still damp kimono around her tying her sash around her waist. She let out a shrill whistle and Tsuki whinnied in response galloping to her so fast that a ribbon of water hung in the air behind him before gravity pulled them back to earth.r

He slowed as he ran past her and she grinned before pulling herself onto his back feeling him speed back up again this time taking her with him for the ride. Kee-Ara let out a whoop as she felt the wind rush through her hair and Tsuki move beneath him.

Tsuki skidded to a stop as he came into the small camp area that Rin had set up neighing joyfully. They were both completely dry now by how fast Tsuki had run. Sesshomaru glared at the cloud of dust and loud entrance but Rin grinned up at her clapping excitedly.

"Do you feel better Kee-Ara?" Rin asked smiling as she saw Kee-Ara's wind-blown hair surrounding her grinning face. Kee-Ara's eyes shined with her joy as she grinned down at the little girl before sliding down from Tsuki's back.

"Much," she told Rin with a smile. Her feet had barely touched the ground before he was off prancing up to greet the two-headed dragon demon that had been staring at him suspiciously. Tsuki snorted as he touched each head's nose with his own. They both relaxed and twined around Tsukis.

Seeing them get along Kee-Ara turned to look back at Rin when she caught Sesshomaru staring at her an odd expression on his face. She blushed but didn't look away from him, holding her head high,"I seem to have lost my things. Including my brush."

Sesshomaru kept the startlement he felt off of his face but he allowed the contempt. She thought he cared about her appearance. He couldn't care less. He just did not expect it to change so much. Now that she was clean he could see that her hair was a rich bright gold that he had never seen on a human.

Even her eyes had changed under her arched golden eyebrows, no longer a pain filled dark brown almost black they had lightened to almost a golden brown that shone with pride.

That was it. What had changed. She no longer looked as if she was in pain. Her skin was a natural soft pink instead of the deathly pale white and the overpowering scent of blood was almost gone replaced by the familiar scent of wildflowers.

Through his examination of her they had stood quietly Sesshomaru indifferent to the silence and Kee-Ara unwilling to be the first to break it. Suddenly Sesshomaru was in front of her moving before she could react he grabbed the back of her wrist and twisted it up to his nose.

Kee-Ara jumped back his sudden proximity startling her but his hold was tight and he jerked her back to him inhaling deeply. For some reason he glared at her angrily and her eyes widened in surprise shocked to find him mad.

"Do not use Rin's scent again." he commanded his voice cool and detached but his eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't identify. This time Kee-Ara did pull her wrist out of his grip as she felt her temper rise dangerously. Anger flared in her eyes as she stared down Sesshomaru.

"I do not remember when you became my master, Lord Sesshomaru." Kee-Ara spat angrily glaring up into his eyes, unwilling to back away from the demon lord in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the rumbling in his chest that came from the demon in front of her. It ripped out of him in a growl as he bared his canines at the infuriating human.

She heard Rin gasp and Sesshomaru's growl was abruptly cut off in an instant his angry expression smoothed into its normal cold expression. He turned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

A little green imp Kee-Ara hadn't even noticed standing next to Rin stomped up to her angrily waving his arms wildly,"How dare you question the great Lord Sesshomaru! You pathetic human!"

Kee-Ara's eye brow's shot up in indignation. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what this pathetic human was about to do with him when Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Jaken." Seshomaru said his voice calm and unwavering as ever. Jaken turned towards him scrambling up to him.

"Ye-yes, My Lord?" Jaken asked stuttering in fear at his Lord's unexpected show of anger. Sesshomaru barely looked at him as he ordered him,"Go get the human's supplies." Jaken gasped.

"But she's just a worthless human my Lord! Not worth-" Jaken's protests were cut short as Sesshomaru hit him in the head the seemingly gentle blow raising a bump on his head. "Yes, My Lord." Jaken said bowing frantically as tears streamed down his face.

Kee-Ara felt slightly amused but mostly sad for the little imp. No matter how annoying he was he did not deserve to be hit. Even if that was exactly what she had wanted to do minutes earlier.

When Sesshomaru had grabbed Kee-Ara Tsuki had moved behind her ready to help but he stayed out of the way when he saw that she could handle it. Now Kee-Ara turned to him already ready to bribe him

"Tsuki, would you please take Jaken to get my things?" Tsuki snorted looking at her in disbelief and she sighed,"Will you please? You did leave it." When his expression didn't change she snorted,"Fine. I'll give you a full grooming when you bring back the kit."  
His ears perked up and he pranced shaking his head. Then he looked pointedly at Sesshomaru then back to her.

"It will be fine. I can handle it and I really need what is in some of those bags." Kee-Ara whispered to him sure that Sesshomaru could hear it anyway. Tsuki snorted and nuzzled her neck before walking over next to Jaken. He looked at the little imp distastefully.

"Thank you, Jaken." Kee-Ara told him as she walked up next to him. He jumped warily studying her as he asked snarky,"For what human?"Kee-Ara gritted her teeth as she tried to keep herself from following Sesshomaru's example and smacking him over the head.

"For helping Rin get the medicine. And getting my supplies" Kee-Ara told him her impression of him improving greatly when he looked grateful. Sudden affection rushed through her and she knelt to kiss him on his slightly scaly green cheek.

It darkened and Kee-Ara grinned as she realized he was blushing. Not quite as tough as he would like everyone to believe.

"Your welcome, Lord Sesshomaru told me to do it." he told her hurriedly as if thrown off by her being friendly. Kee-Ara looked at the man in question. He was stoically staring away from them as if they were not even there,"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

His aloof expression didn't change at all except for a little disgusted curl of his lip when she did not use his title. Other than that he didn't even act as if she had said something. The Lord was not going to get another thank you anytime soon she thought with annoyance turning back to Jaken.

"May I help you on to Tsuki's back? He will get you there and back sooner. " She told him holding her hands out to him in an invitation. Jaken looked at Tsuki distrustfully. The silver demon horse's back loomed over his head but when he looked at Kee-Ara's outstretched hands he sighed.

The novelty of being asked and the thank you kiss overwhelmed him and he nodded. Before he could think better of his choice she had swung him on Tsuki's wide back. Tsuki immediately lunged into a gallop and Jaken barely had time to grab onto his mane before they were a blur. His screams reached them only after they were out sight and Kee-Ara chuckled before thinking out loud,"Perhaps she should have warned him about how fast."

"Kee-Ara? What does Leshan mean?" Rin asked tentatively stumbling over the foreign word and Kee-Ara looked down surprised to see her by her side.

"It means one who is dear to my heart." Kee-Ara told her truthfully answering Rin's smile with one of her own.

"That's sweet,"Rin told her bashfully before taking her hand and leading her over to a fallen tree next to Sesshomaru," And now I have to check your side." When Kee-Ara had kissed Jaken his lips had curled in distaste and that was still his expression when he watched her sit down.

Kee-Ara raised one eyebrow pointedly staring into his golden eyes and daring him to say anything. Instead a small smile touched his lips impressed that she dared to challenge him even after he had lost his temper. He couldn't believe that she, a mere human, had made him lose the control that he had been perfecting for hundreds of years.

She looked away confusedly thinking that she had just imagined the smile. He studied her unashamed wondering about this human who was abruptly in his care. She was the most strong-willed human he had met in a long time. Not to mention the most stubborn woman. She lacked the deference he had become accustomed to and it irritated him that she did not respect him.

Even now she was talking to Rin ignoring his presence as if she was not aware that he was here even as her body gave her away. Whenever he moved an inch her head turned to follow him in her peripherals and she sat tense as if ready to flee and yet she sat awkwardly lacking the confidence that she had while fighting or arguing.

For some reason she acted as if she did not know how to act around the girl but she had been confident when dealing with him. What was so different about this woman, child really no more than twenty years, that she could stare down the strongest demon lord in existence and wield a sword like an expert warrior but was unsure of how to treat a child?

He was snapped out of his musings when Kee-Ara started to unwrap her kimono holding the top closed with one hand. Rin pulled the bottom apart and he looked away quickly before realizing that she was wearing leggings beneath. Another surprise.

His eyes dartred back before narrowing as he saw her wound. He darted forward pulling back the kimono farther much to her shock. Kee-Ara gasped in disbelief slapping his hand away from her as her cheeks flared a bright red.

"What are you doing?" Kee-Ara asked alarmed covering herself quickly. He glared at her for some reason acting as if she had just offended him. Rin backed up her eyes darting between the two adults confused by the hostile silent conversation that she did not understand and seemed to have no source.  
"Yesterday it was almost a death wound." Sesshomaru told her his voice steady as his gold eyes bore into hers as if trying to force the truth out of her. Kee-Ara's back straightened at this sudden confrontation an impassive expression on her face that almost rivaled Sesshomaru's. Even her eyes darkened reflecting her mood.

"It must have looked worse than it really was. With all the blood and dirt."Kee-Ara told him her voice controlled, a pleasant expression never leaving her face. The cheeriness obviously fake but Sesshomaru just nodded and backed away letting her think she won this time.

But he knew what he had seen Yesterday that cut had been fatal to a human and today it looked as if it had been healing for weeks instead of one night.

Kee-Ara gave him a last fake smile before turning back to Rin so that she could finish. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small frown. How could a woman who turned a scarlet that could rival a demon's eyes when about to bathe so easily bare her skin now? A warrior's ease when it came to wounds but a woman's modesty otherwise. A human of contradictions.

Kee-Ara tried to ignore his unreadable gaze on her and instead decided to focus on Rin. Kee-Ara watched as the young girl smoothed some kind of ointment into and around the cut her fingers quick but gentle. Then Rin pulled out the needle. Kee-Ara didn't object not wanting to hurt the young healer's feelings agin with more questions but Rin started to explain anyway much to Kee-Ara's relief.

"The ointment is to kill the infection and numb it it shut. It's too deep not to sew it and it will heal faster after I do." Rin told her firmly as she started to pull the thread through Kee-Ara's skin confidently. Kee-Ara nodded smiling at her encouragingly. The first stitch burned as it went through her skin but Kee-Ara didn't flinch. She was used to being patched up.

She could hardly feel the rest of the stitches the odd numb sensation dulling the pain and yet she could still feel the tugging of her skin. Comforted by Rin's steady hands and neat stitches she looked up to find Sesshomaru's eyes still on her.

"Ok. Ask me." Kee-Ara demanded abruptly resigned to the fact that she would have to tell him something.

"I do not understand what you are referring too." He told he watching her curiously as she ignored the metal going through her skin.

"You have been staring and if it will make yu stop I'll answer your questions. Within reason." She told him as she held her arms up for Rin to wrap the bandages around her waist. Rin gasped as Kee-Ara's kimono fell open revealing numerous scars.

"What happened?" Rin blurted out her eyes trailing a pearl like scar running down Kee-Ara's collarbone on her left side. Kee-Ara sighed tracing the scar with her finger her eyes guarded as she decided what exactly to tell her.

" A very bad demon. It turns out that some demons do not like humans telling them no." Kee-Ara told her watching Rin's expression warily. Rin's eyes widened as she took in the other scars crossing the woman's skin. Kee-Ara didn't try to hide it. She was not ashamed of her past. She did not win all of those battles but she survived which is sometimes the same thing.

"Not all of those are from that demon?" Rin asked her eyes darting to Sesshomaru mournfully. No new fear was in her eyes and Kee-Ara was oddly relieved to see that Rin did not connect the human hating demon to her Lord. When Kee-Ara's kimono had fallen open Sesshomaru had frozen in shock not even breathing.

Watching Sesshomaru look at her scars Kee-Ara blushed slightly feeling more bare than just the open kimono could account for. She answered Rin but didn't look away from Sesshomaru trying to read his unfathomable reaction," No, Rin. Not all of these are from him. Some. But not all. I have a very complicated past."

Kee-Ara covered herself again wrapping her scarf around her waist. Even though her scars were covered she could still feel how aware they were of them now. She looked up to get caught in Sesshomaru's eyes as they gazed at her. His voice was lo

w as he told her firmly,"It is time for you to answer my questions."

She nodded wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously,"Yes. I suppose it is.

* * *

**Sorry if Sesshomaru is OC. If this is going to slow tell me...Hope you liked it!**


	8. Answers

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

** Hope you like it!**

* * *

He watched as she turned to face him, crossing her ankles neatly to the side and folding her hands in her lap. The very picture of a lady. Suddenly he was annoyed at her and her many different personalities changing so quickly that he couldn't just pin down what she was and then dismiss her.

Human and weak, demon and strong, a nothing to be destroyed, or just something to be ignored. Any of these would be preferable to this annoying confusion. He had felt an unusual mixture of emotions wash through him when he saw her scars.

Somehow they did not mar her appearance. There was not many but enough to make a random pattern of pearl lines across her pale skin that seemed to fit perfectly with who she was even as they were obviously not supposed to be there. She was nothing to him he reminded himself agitatedly as he immediately tried to imagine what could have carved those marks into her flesh.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked her his voice harsher than he meant it to be. She raised one eyebrow regally at his tone but didn't comment on his abrupt mood change.

She was surprised, his question taking her off guard but she hid it well. Instead she decided to hold her tongue. Somehow his superior expressions and stony silence made her feel more ashamed of her usual emotional outbursts than any tongue lashing could. She thought about his question carefully before answering it trying to decide what he was really asking.

"My name is Kee-Ara de Taraslenden which is no more. Former first ranking Trainer of the Order of the Phoenix and daughter of Darleth and Tara de Kinaslenden- who now roam in the stars." She told him the formal introduction of oneself, the familiar phrase rolling off her tongue. She stumbled slightly as she had to add the traditional phrase of those who have passed on to her parents names fighting back the swell of grief which was becoming her constant companion.

Sesshomaru observed as her. Her hands curled into fists and her eyes darkened as she told of her past. It made part of her character easier to understand. She had experienced loss. Which explains why a young woman would be traveling alone. Even if she could handle a sword there are some things humans just can't win against. Like that demon who had marked her skin.

"Your scars are very numerous. Trainer?" He said and she nodded expecting this question after earlier. She looked into his eyes trying to see his reaction but his expression was as unreadable as always.

"Taraslenden's peace keepers. Scars come with pride. They come with the territory when you train to keep humans and demons safe. I understand that you do not find humans," she paused as she searched for the words carefully not looking at Rin," fitting company for demons but where I come from we accepted demons and humans together."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows slanted as he glared angrily the sudden show of emotion startling Kee-Ara. He examined her suddenly understanding her ease with the horse demon and even himself. For some reason it disturbed him that she thought it was fine to be around demons even after one had hurt her so drastically.

"That is when you were in the presence of the demon." He said the phrase still somehow a question as he thought about the scar Rin had seen. He was confused as Kee-Ara shook her head placing her hand over her collarbone. She looked away into the forest.

"No. This was later. There is always a chance of being hurt. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Her voice sounded as if it came from far away, almost hollow and yet it echoed a terrible pain as she thought about some tragic event in her life. After a quiet pause she looked back at him and suddenly she was back to normal. Her hand returned to her lap and her face was in a carefully calm expression as if she wasn't just talking about something horrible that had happened to her. As if it had happened to a stranger or in a story she had heard somewhere.

"Well, that's enough of my history for today." Before he could ask another question Kee-Ara stood and stretched slowly as if perfectly at ease reaching towards the sky and standing on her tip toes. Suddenly uncomfortable Sesshomaru looked at Rin in time to see the lone tear rolling down her cheek. He froze as he realized what happened to Kee-Ara could have happened to Rin. Rin had already lost her parents and on separate occasions her life. His face hardened as he thought about the scars that crossed Kee-Ara cutting into Rin's skin. Too small to protect herself she needed someone to protect her. That was what he was for. But who was protecting Kee-Ara?

Sesshomaru regarded Kee-Ara coldly his face not giving away the thoughts running through his mind. Why could she affect him this way? It wasn't only that she was different because she was. With her strength and pride but there was also something that bothered him about her.

He studied her intensely trying figure out what made him so uneasy around her. His eyes narrowed in instant aggression as he realized what it was. He quickly moved next to her trying to feel it, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate.

His demonic aura seemed to avoid her presence.

As if there was supposed to be something there and instead there was just emptiness. It was unsettling. He had never met a human who did not feel like a human. He couldn't believe it took him this long to notice it. The absence of it.

"Sesshomaru?" He opened his eyes as he heard Kee-Ara tentatively saying his name her breath brushing against his face. Oddly it smelt like mint leaves. He looked down to find her leaning back at an odd angle trying to make space between them but not succeeding very well. The tree pressed into the back of her legs making it impossible for her to move away.

"What are you doing?"She asked bewildered as she searched his face for an explanation. He ignored her question as he inhaled deeply sifting through the different scents that surrounded her.

The fresh mint on her breath, Rin's wildflower soap, sap from the trees whose limbs that had snapped off against her, the cold scent of wind and something that was just her, the various smells that made her intoxicating. But nothing abnormal. Nothing he couldn't smell on another human and yet she felt different.

He could feel the heat emanating from her body; the usual temperature for a human. He felt her brush against him as she shifted uncomfortably. He opened his eyes staring into the brown depths of hers as he tried to pull the truth from her.

"You are not being completely honest, human girl." He stated his voice certain. Her eyes widened and she straightened up no longer trying to escape. She didn't even notice how close they were as she felt her anger rising.

"Woman." She said, her voice dangerously low. He raised one eyebrow thinking he had misheard.

"I am a woman. Not a girl. And I did not say that I would tell you everything." She told him her eyes flashing at his accusing tone. She had to tilt her head back slightly to glare not yielding as she met the hard gold of his eyes returning her anger.

"You are yet a child. You have not lived even a second of my lifetime you should not dare to assume that you could lie to me." He told her angrily and she gave a short humorless laugh startling him.

"Excuse me? Not all of us can be immortal demon's _Lord _Sesshomaru." She told him the sarcastic emphasis on the Lord making him grit his teeth in annoyance.

Suddenly she went limp as she lost all of her fight, a deep sigh escaping her lips. She looked up at him sorrow in her endless dark brown eyes. Her voice was weary as she told him,"Us humans have to grow up faster Sesshomaru. A child is someone unknowing of the ways of the world. I haven't been a child in a long time."

He stepped back unnerved by the emotion she so carelessly put on display. She straightened forcing down the sorrow that seemed destined to consume her. Her mouth twitched as she noticed him pulling back quickly. How like a man to be afraid of a woman's tears she thought dryly.

"If you need to know. If it puts you or your people in danger then I would not withhold it from you. But as of now you do not need to know." Kee-Ara told him firmly. The hard look to her face and the determined glint in her eyes let him know that she would not relent. He nodded accepting her conditions, eager to avoid any more emotions, and she smiled as they came to some sort of understanding.

"Kee-Ara?" Rin asked walking up to her a small smile on her face,"Will you fix my hair like yours?" Kee-Ara grinned down at her getting one in return.

"Sure. Do you have a tie?" She told her and Rin laughed and ran off to find one leaving Kee-Ara to follow. She sent a last look back to Sesshomaru to find him looking off into the forest. She sighed already forgotten. She would never understand him.

Kee-Ara sat on the tree pulling the small comb through Rin's hair. Rin sat in front of her patiently twisting some flowers into bracelets. Kee-Ara sat the comb to the side before taking Rin's hair into three parts and deftly pulling them into the beginning of a braid.

Sesshomaru had disappeared soon after their confrontation much to Kee-Ara's relief. And ok she would admit it. A little bit of a disappointment. She was curious about him. About how he could be so cold and hateful towards humans but take in Rin. She hadn't been around people in a long time. She hadn't been around people that didn't find it strange that she was a warrior in an even longer time. It made her relieved that she didn't have to hide. Well, hide everything.

Kee-Ara jumped as she heard humming, the melody haunting in its familiarity. She sighed at her jumpiness as she realized it was Rin; the song one most children learn when they were young.

"Sing like the bird in the tall tall tree, swim like the fish in the small small stream. Run like the deer so wild and free. But never forget about you and me," Kee-Ara sang falling in with Rin's melody before tying off her hair. Rin smiled at Kee-Ara as she twisted around to look at her.

"How did you know my song?" Rin asked curiously. Kee-Ara smiled and tweaked her nose.

"My mother use to sing it to me. I haven't sung in a long time." Kee-Ara told her with a sad smile.

"Mine too." Rin told her sadly and Kee-Ara pulled her close in a hug. Much to Kee-Ara's relief Rin hugged her back. They understand each other. After a sweet moment Rin pulled away and looked up at her, "You should sing more often. Can I comb your hair? I've never seen someone with hair your color."

Kee-Ara grinned at her before sitting on the ground in front of the log so that Rin could reach.

"It's not that unusual where my people come from. Maybe later I'll sing again but not now. Will you sing for me Rin? I haven't heard anyone sing in a long time." Rin smiled at her before pulling the comb through Kee-Ara's tangled hair and starting another song. That's how they were when Sesshomaru came back Rin singing as Kee-Ara hummed along letting the young girl comb her hair.

He let himself feel contentment as he saw the smile on the young Rin's face. Usually she would never smile on the journey back to the old Priestess that was teaching her but for now she was happy. He frowned as he turned his gaze on the woman he now found in his company.

She had not noticed him yet and her eyes had drifted closed as Rin sang to her. He heard her voice hum along with the song perfectly melding with Rin's higher voice. He watched them angrily shoving away the emotions that had constantly plagued him since this young woman had come to them. He frowned as he tried to identify the weird sensations that he thought he had gotten rid of long ago.

Kee-Ara stopped humming as she felt eyes on her. She looked over to find that Sesshomaru had returned. He stalked towards them as soon as she saw him. She smiled at him just to be contrary to his impassiveness. Rin tied the end of Kee-Ara's braid before jumping to her feet.

"Hello, My Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin told him a grin stretching across her face. Kee-Ara got to her feet much slower using the log to pull herself up casually. She ignored the twinge of pain that came from her side.

"Rin. We are leaving." Sesshomaru told her before starting to walk away. He was brought up short as he heard Rin's voice.

"My lord? What about Kee-Ara?" Rin asked tentatively not moving from Kee-Ara's side. Sesshomaru tensed not turning around. He believed that this was the first time that Rin had not immediately followed him.

"She will do as she pleases Rin." He finally told her his voice cold before starting off. Rin looked at Kee-Ara beseechingly.

"I'll come. Tsuki and Jaken have not come back," Kee-Ara told Rin much to the girl's relief. Kee-Ara laughed as Rin grabbed her hand and let herself be led after Sesshomaru.

"Come on Ah-Un," Rin called to the demon cheerfully smiling as it immediately followed. Kee-Ara watched Sesshomaru's back her eyes narrowing as she watched him annoyed. Of course he just expected the humans to follow obediently. He didn't even tell her where they were going.

"Rin, where are we headed?" Kee-Ara asked the girl deciding that the demon lord would just ignore her. Rin frowned looking at Sesshomaru sadly.

"Lord Sesshomaru is taking me back to Priestess Kaede and Kagome." Rin told Kee-Ara slumping, "The priestesses that are teaching me to heal."

Kee-Ara felt her lips twitch at the slight petulant tone of Rin's voice. She had not known her for very long but she already knew that it was not often that the child whined.

"Do you not like them then? Are they not nice?" Kee-Ara asked her curiously wondering at Rin's dislike of going back to the priestesses when earlier she had mentioned them with fondness.

"Oh no," Rin said quickly horrified at the thought, "They are very kind and I enjoy spending time with them. But I am not what they want me to be. I belong with My Lord Sesshomaru."

Kee-Ara looked up at the demon in question but he acted as if he had not heard or at least did not care. Rin said it so certainly, that by his side was where she belonged and yet he seemed not to even notice that she was there.

Kee-Ara frowned before looking back down at the small girl and asking, "Why Rin?"

They didn't notice as Sesshomaru tensed slightly waiting for the answer. He kept walking as if he did not even hear the conversation behind him but for some reason he really wanted to know what she would say even as he told himself that he did not really care.

"He is my lord. I will be with him forever and always. As long as he lets me." Rin said without hesitation grinning at the demon's back. Kee-Ara felt her heart squeeze painfully as she saw the obvious love and adoration on her face. Oh how this girl could be hurt.  
"Of course Rin." Kee-Ara told her agreeing and squeezing the hand wrapped around hers.

Sesshomaru did not acknowledge the girl's loyalty but he heard it all the same. He thought to himself that he would allow her to be with him. Forever.


	9. Camp

**Sorry if this is coming along a little slow... Just tell me what ya think!**

* * *

The sun was starting to sink behind the hills painting the world in dark blues and golds as it waved goodbye to the strange group still traveling beneath the trees. Kee-Ara ignored the throbbing of her side as it sent dull jabs of pain down her leg; instead was watching the sun and shadows take turns dancing across Sesshomaru's silver hair as she had for the past couple of hours.

She was slightly envious. And how did he keep it from being tangled anyhow?

Rin had been determined to walk with them but she was exhausted. Rin had gotten on Ah-Un to rest about half an hour ago, but only after Kee-Ara's relentless coaxing. Kee-Ara looked back to see her stretched across Ah-Un's wide back asleep. Kee-Ara grinned at her before noticing that farther down the path that they had just traveled over bushes were moving.

Kee-Ara immediately slowed down letting Ah-Un pass her before turning to face whatever was following them. She gripped her sword sliding it out of its sheathe and leveled it before her ready. Suddenly it jumped out of the bush, its green arms flailing wildly as it tripped.

Kee-Ara jumped as Sesshomaru walked up beside her, his golden eyes watching Jaken get to his feet with disdain. Kee-Ara slid her sword back into its sheathe before reaching down to help Jaken to his feet but he ignored her hand choosing instead to huff angrily.

"Jaken? Where's Tsuki?", Kee-Ara asked her voice laced with concern as she looked back the way she came as if hoping he would appear. Jaken glared at her.

"He threw me off! I strapped your saddle on the stupid creature and we were heading back and he dumped me on the ground and ran off! The idiotic inbred-", Jaken ranted waving his arms wildly as he complained. Kee-Ara ignored him as he continued to insult Tsuki in increasingly inventive ways.

She turned inward finding that part of herself where her power resided. It was hid deep inside her soul, the golden light nearly out,like coals in a dying fire. Sometimes she worried that she would eventually put it out. Kee-Ara pulled a thin red strand out of the golden glow, the part of herself that was connected to Tsuki. She tugged on it and closed her eyes feeling him respond faintly keeping her locked out.

He was alive. That was all she could find out unless she wanted to display her powers for everyone to see. She opened her eyes relieved to know he was unharmed. At least for now. She knew the only thing that would keep him from returning to her.

He had found Tsuki.

Kee-Ara looked over sensing Sesshomaru's gaze on her finding him looking at her speculatively. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She suddenly understood how the rabbit felt moments before the fox descended on it. Did he feel her small use of magic? How was that even possible?

"Are you even listening to me you despicable woman?!"Jaken asked angrily breaking the unease she felt. She looked down at him and felt a smile tug on her lips. She couldn't help it. He was kind of cute.

"I am very sorry Jaken. I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation. When Tsuki reaches us I will pay you back. " She told him after forcing her face into a more proper sympathetic expression. Jaken harrumphed at her but seemed mollified, at least for the moment.

Sesshomaru having heard enough had already turned away and kept walking much to Kee-Ara's irritation. It's not like he could have told me or anything she thought annoyed as she turned and followed him with Jaken. Falling back into the monotony of walking her mind wandered back to Tsuki and she frowned unconsciously as she fought the urge to feel for him again.

They had been traveling for a while, longer than they usually would have, Sesshomaru admitted to himself that he was waiting for the wounded human to complain but she never did.

Kee-Ara nearly ran over Sesshomaru as he stopped abruptly. Lost in thought she blinked at him in surprise before backing up and lightly blushing.

"Why are we stopping?" Kee-Ara asked her eyebrows pulling together slightly in puzzlement. Sesshomaru ignored her looking to where Rin was chattering at an annoyed Jaken. She had woken up when Jaken had returned and had been making him play with her ever since.

"Stay here. I will return." And with those words he turned and strode away. Rin waved and called after him, "Yes, Milord Sesshomaru!"

Kee-Ara watched his back in confusion before turning to Rin - who had sat down where she was standing - and Jaken.

"Where is he going?" She asked them slightly miffed at being ignored and then abandoned, though by Rin and Jakens reactions this was normal.

"You do not need to know insolent human! He is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and the most powerful demon you will ever me-OOWWW!" Jaken's monologue about Sessshomaru's importance was cut off as Kee-Ara kicked him, gently she might add. He stared up at her reproachfully with his big eyes.

"Oh stop that. You know it didn't hurt. I don't care if Sesshomaru's my great-aunt Rubane's secret love child from her pet newt demon. I want to know where he went." She told him rolling her eyes at Jaken's pouting.

"Master Jaken does not know. Lord Sesshomaru does not tell us but he always comes back for us." Rin told Kee-Ara her face set and confident. Kee-Ara smiled at the two small people she now found in her company as Jaken sputtered angrily and Rin just hummed in contentment.

"I will have you know human girl, that the great Lord Sesshomaru does tell me many things! He just didn't tell me this time because of this insufferable woman!" Jaken said stomping angrily and waving his staff around in Kee-Ara's general direction.

Kee-Ara grimaced at the distasteful carved faces on the end of his staff as she avoided it. With a sigh she left them to their squabble. She could practically feel the habit in the words even as they harmlessly fought. There was no malice in the fight and she thought there might even be affection.

She sat down with her back to the nearest tree and closed her eyes letting the weariness flood over her. Honestly she needed the rest.

Near dead, drained of power and then hiking across country all in a couple of days was perhaps not the smartest thing to do but she almost felt Sesshomaru's disapproval as he waited for her to ask for a break and couldn't make herself every time she needed one.

Kee-Ara felt the presence above her before Rin broke her respite by asking, "Kee-Ara? Are you ok?" Still Kee-Ara felt her lips tug up involuntarily in a smile at Rin's concern. She opened her own chocolate eyes to see Rin's looking down at her concerned.

"I'm fine Rin. Just a little tired." She told her before pushing herself to her feet. Rin shyly took her hand and led her over to Ah-Un. Rin pulled blankets out of his saddle bags rubbing the demon affectionately when Ah turned its head to look at her. She turned and bashfully offered one of them to Kee-Ara.

Kee-Ara took it thankfully realizing that these two were Rin's only blanket and yet Rin still offered one to her.

"Thank you. Do you think we should build a fire too?" Kee-Ara asked her. Rin looked at her with new respect. She was thankful that Kee-Ara thought enough of her to ask before looking to Jaken.

"Master Jaken says that he and Ah-Un can take care of me if anything comes. And now you're here too. I usually make one but you're still sick." Rin told her letting her decide.

"I'm getting better and it's going to get cold. I'll help gather wood," Kee-Ara told her and Rin skipped off cheerily gathering wood as only someone with experience can do; quickly and with confidence.

Kee-Ara started to set it up setting her heavier pieces up first making sure that it wouldn't burn down the forest but would still keep them warm. When they got it all set up Kee-Ara reached for her flint before smacking her forehead in exasperation. It was in her saddlebag.

"Rin? I'm afraid I can't start this fire." Kee-Ara told her looking around to find the girl. Jaken snorted from where he sat sulking. He had not moved through the entire fire making process. He must still be angry about the kicking thing.

"You don't need to. That's another thing wrong with you humans. Can't do anything on your own," Jaken said grumpily before twisting his staff so that the old man's face faced her. Quickly she jumped out of the way as fire spewed out of its mouth engulfing the wood in seconds. The flames disappeared as quickly as they had appeared leaving behind them a well-lit fire and a bit of charred ground. And a very angry woman.

"You could have warned me!" Kee-Ara nearly growled at him sending him a glare that could have rivaled Sesshomaru's. Well perhaps not but it was close. The skin on her face and the exposed part of her arms felt stretched and overly warm from the close encounter with the flames. And that had best not be _her_ hair that she smelt burning.

Jaken shrunk back realizing that she might be more dangerous than he had first thought. Seeing his eyes widen in fear Kee-Ara sighed annoyed. She wouldn't really hurt the toad. She might think about it. Kick him a little. But not seriously hurt him. She knelt before him in chagrin sheepishly holding out her hand to help him back to his feet.

"Look, Jaken I'm sorry. Us humans? We're a little more fragile than demons and near death experiences make me a bit testy. Next time be a little more careful please?" Kee-Ara asked slightly embarrassed about losing her temper.

Jaken's eyes widened in shock. From being apologized to or that she actually asked him instead of telling him she didn't know but relief rushed through her when he put his green hand in hers and she pulled him up.

"So, that staff is really amazing. I didn't know you could do that Jaken." Kee-Ara told him as she returned to her feet. Jaken immediately puffed up at the praise making Kee-Ara smile.

"My Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me." Jaken proudly told her and she hid her surprise. Did that mean theat Sesshomaru cared whether or not Jaken could protect himself? Or more likely that Jaken having the staff benefitted Sesshomaru somehow? She shook her head trying to get rid of pointless questions.

"Do you need a blanket Jaken?" Kee-Ara asked him as she went back to what she had already claimed as her tree.

"Of course not. The cold does not affect me. I have lived in much colder things than this and it was wet too." Jaken told her haughtily. Kee-Ara nodded looking at his toad like appearance.

"Would you like me to take first watch; you're probably tired after chasing Rin all day." Kee-Ara asked him chuckling at the girl in discussion. Rin grinned at her before answering for Jaken, "He chases me all the time. He just never catches me."

"I could catch you if I wanted to insufferable heathen. I will watch first. I can protect you against anything and your about to pass out again. Not much help then. " Jaken told the two humans grumpily.

Kee-Ara was about to give him a smart retort about what she could help him with, and it wasn't pleasant, but then she just rolled her eyes. He was right the annoying little demon. Instead she just mumbled her thanks and slid down her tree slowly.

She laid down covering herself with the blanket and watching as Ah-Un curled up his heads nudging each other as they tried to decide where to lie down. Rin had already lain down next to the fire and fallen asleep. Kee-Ara felt the sorrow well up inside her as she watched the firelight play across Rin's raven hair and closed eyelids.

Kee-Ara had lost so many. She could already feel herself starting to get attached to this child. Rin was always cheerful, humming and smiling. She had been through so much. Kee-Ara could tell and yet she was so strong. Stronger than her.

Kee-Ara closed her eyes and turned away from the others letting her face fall in darkness. She didn't even notice the tears sliding down her face as she slipped into sleep.

Sesshomaru returned later that night after an unsuccessful night of searching for the annoying demon horse. He had followed his scent for miles but it seemed he had traveled a long way and it would have taken more time than it was worth to track him down. Of course he could have found him.

He was Sesshomaru after all but the demon was not worth the effort. The human woman seemed to think that it would turn up soon anyway.

He walked into the ring of light from the small campsite undetected, his footsteps not making any sound. Jaken was leaning against a tree next to Ah-Un and Rin, obviously supposed to be on guard but fast asleep.

Sesshomaru knew that if anyone had approached Ah-Un would have sensed it in enough time to protect Rin. He had looked up as soon as Sesshomaru had come near but seeing who it was had curled back up. Rin was still fast asleep her face peaceful as she breathed lightly.

Frowning slightly Sesshomaru turned looking for the human woman, his eyes easily piercing the darkness around him. He found her off to the side almost in the dark. Her back was facing the group and her hair was fanned out around her shining in the peaceful glow of the fire.

He heard a strangled cry and with a start realized it was her. He walked over to her as he heard a small whimper. He looked down at her pale face. It was twisted in distress but it was obvious that even in sleep she was trying to keep her cries quiet.

Detached he decided that she was just having a bad dream. He started to walk off but before he could she woke with a gasp of fright a knife appearing in the hand that had been hidden under the blanket.

Her eyes were wide and dark with fear. They seemed to absorb the light around them as she stared up at him. The pulse in her throat throbbed as she breathed heavily but he noticed the hand pointing the knife at him did not shake at all.

She stared at him at first as if she didn't recognize him but slowly she put down the knife and relief flooded her eyes as they stared into his. He froze unsure what to do.

No one had ever looked at him like that. As if they were entirely alone and had accepted falling to a painful death but then he had suddenly caught them.

She sighed running her hand through her hair with a grimace before asking ruefully, "Sorry. I suppose I was loud?"

"No." Sesshomaru stated simply before turning his back on her and walking away. He sat down near Rin ignoring Kee-Ara but he still listened as she rolled back over and eventually her breath settled into the quiet pattern of sleep.

Only then did he look back over at her. She had pulled the blanket up and pulled her hair around her but the dim firelight still shimmered on the golden strands. He wondered what her dream was about before he caught himself.

It meant nothing to him. He turned away deciding he didn't care. He didn't notice later that he was aware when in her sleep she rolled over. Or that he noticed when her hair fell back around her.

Quietly he watched over them until morning carefully ignoring her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and keep reading. **


End file.
